I Need Numbers On My Side Right Now
is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Socotra. Summary Tawazun Everyone walks into camp and Victor asks who got out. He sees that Norman isn't back and is instantly upset. Iris apologizes for getting his boyfriend out and Victor tells her to shut up. Iris starts to argue with him and the two get into it, yelling back and forth while everyone watches. Eventually Elissa steps in and walks Victor down to the beach to cool him down. Elissa lets him know that Patty and Iris flipped and that it's gonna be okay. Victor says she's awful and Elissa says they'll get past it. The two sit on the beach for a while while Elissa comforts Victor. In the morning, Aspen, Tanay, Patty and Iris are sitting together. Aspen thanks those two for keeping him around and Iris says Norman had to go. Aspen says Patty did a great job playing Norman to get Victor to use his advantage and Tanay agrees. Iris gets a bit annoyed and says it was her plan and Aspen says that Patty was the one to flawlessly pull it off and Patty thanks them and Iris rolls her eyes. Elissa, Victor and Susie are hanging out and Susie asks how they're supposed to save themselves. Victor says he isn't sure. Elissa says their best shot is Iris. Victor says he just argued with Iris so she won't want to work with him and Elissa says it's worth a shot since she's still close to Iris. Susie says it wouldn't hurt to try and Victor says she can go for it. Challenge The challenge is played and Victor wins immunity. He breaks down in tears and Patty looks annoyed. Tawazun Back at camp, Elissa tells Iris they need to talk and they go down to the beach. The two begin talking about the game and Iris tells Elissa about her frustration that Aspen and Tanay are thanking Patty and not her. Elissa is confused and says that Iris came up with the entire plan yet Patty gets credit and Iris gets in a fight with somebody. Iris says that's exactly what she's saying and Elissa says Patty got out of that situation perfectly and benefited from it all while Iris didn't. Iris says it would be great to see Patty get out after being on her high horse and Elissa says Iris can make that happen. Iris says she doesn't want to work with Victor and Elissa says he's immune so he can't go anyways so there's no use in keeping an enemy. Iris says she'll think about it. Aspen, Patty, Iris and Tanay are talking and Tanay asks who they should vote. Aspen says Elissa is a big threat and Iris says she isn't voting for Elissa and Patty says she wouldn't want to vote for her either. Aspen says they can vote for Susie then and the group agrees on that. Elissa, Victor and Susie are talking and Victor asks Elissa how it went. Elissa says Iris is mad at Patty and that whole alliance right now which is perfect so she thinks they should vote for Patty and hope Iris flips. Victor thanks her for talking to Iris and Susie says she thinks Elissa will be able to pull it off and Elissa says she hopes so. Tribal Council Jeff asks Victor how immunity feels and he says it was very emotional for him because the guy he likes just got voted out because of him, even if it was indirectly. Jeff asks Patty about the last vote and Patty says they needed to split up a showmance and flush an advantage so they did that. Jeff asks Elissa about the current tribal and Elissa says the numbers are 4-3 and not in her favor so she hopes a miracle happens tonight. Everyone cast their vote, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Susie. Patty. That's one vote Susie, one vote Patty. Patty rolls her eyes. Susie. Patty. That's two votes Susie, two votes Patty. Susie. Susie looks very worried. Patty. That's three votes Susie, three votes Patty, one vote left. Patty looks confident and Iris smirks. Eleventh person voted out of Survivor: Socotra and the fourth member of our jury... Patty. (4-3) Patty, Aspen and Tanay are all shocked and Iris starts to laugh. Patty nods and congratulates Iris on the move and Iris says she loves her but she had to do it and Patty chuckles and says it's fine. Patty gets her torch snuffed and Elissa smiles at Iris and Iris laughs again. Votes Elissa voted Patty: "I hope I got through to Iris and convinced her to take you out. I don't think I'm in any danger of going tonight but I need numbers on my side right now." Iris voted Patty: "I love you girl but you got through that last round with no enemies and all the credit and that just won't do with me. You gotta go." Susie voted Patty: "This vote is terrifying but I'm just really really hoping Elissa got through to Iris and somehow convinced her to flip back." Victor voted Patty: "You took out my favorite person in this game, and for that this vote is 100 times more satisfying. I hope you get what's coming to you." Aspen voted Susie: "I think Elissa is the bigger threat but those two girls could flip back if I disagree with them too much so I'm gonna shut my mouth and do as I'm told." Patty voted Susie: "Sorry Susie, I have a much stronger bond with Elissa so I don't want her gone just yet in case I need her later on in the game." Tanay voted Susie: "I was against you and Norman from the very beginning so I don't mind casting my vote for you tonight. Good luck." Final Words "Well, I got blindsided by the queen of the season herself. I'm proud of my game I've played. I made big, bold moves. I pulled off plans and blindsides. I think I was a front runner to win... but god damn Iris saw that too. She's playing an amazing game and I hope she can somehow pull off getting to final tribal council." - Patty, 7th Place